Wrecan
: "Every day, one after another, until we wake up and it turns out that's the day our world ends. You have to do what you can, when you can—because who knows if tomorrow is even happening, you know?" : —Wrecan Wrecan was Veldrina's bodyguard. He was sometimes bothered by the lack of worries of his companion.Comic #986, "Inn Doubt" He had attended previous Godsmoots several times on behalf of the Church of Marduk before attending to Veldrina, and learned the applicable protocols well.Comic #993, "Moots and Ladders" While tasked with bringing Veldrina to the Northern Godsmoot, the pair encountered Roy Greenhilt of the Order of the Stick, who was looking for a priest to resurrect Durkon Thundershield, who had been raised as a vampire. Though the two originally intended to buy a Teleport Orb in Tinkertown and teleport to Zenith Peak, the Order required the orb to reach Serini's Gate in time to stop Xykon. The two groups managed to reach an accord: The Order and the Mechane would take the pair to Zenith Peak, where there would likely be a Cleric of high enough level to raise Durkon, and once finished would teleport directly to the Gate. However, things did not turn out as planned. The vampire controlling Durkon's body, as the acting High Priest of Hel, turned out to be Hel's representative at the Moot. The Goddess of Death planned to destroy the world, which would result in the thousands of dishonorably killed dwarven souls to flock to her, increasing her power to such levels that it would theoretically surpass that of Odin's. Roy leaped from the balcony to fight the High Priest by a loophole allowing a bodyguard to attack their own priest, putting up a decent fight with the vampire cleric, who was expecting an attack. As the fight made its way to the balcony, Wrecan helped Roy by distracting the High Priest of Hel, screaming "SNEAK ATTACK" before clarifying that it was something he could not do, as it was against the rules. The minor distraction allowed Roy to smash the High Priest over the railing, giving him a moment of respite to drink a potion or two. It did not last long, however, as the vampire cast Hel's Might to climb back up the railing, smashing the balcony near where Wrecan was standing and warning him that the Church of Hel was not liable if the balcony broke under him. When the Creed of the Stone vampire spawns invaded the nave, Wrecan incited the other bodyguards into picking up their weapons and attacking the invadersComic #1018, "Or Perhaps Punch", scoring two precise hits with his crossbow.Comic #1019, "Withdrawn" Before Roy left he managed to catch up to him, and believing that his ancestral weapon was a Weapon of Legacy, gave him his book on the history of Weapons of Legacy.Comic #1025, "Mark of Distinction" Wrecan mentioned liking to count things, and made several notes in the margin of his Weapons of Legacy book to tally the number of times each legacy bearer was mentioned. Trivia Wrecan is a tribute to Mark Monack, a Giant in the Playground forum goer who went by the screen name "Wrecan". Amongst other things, for many years he moderated the tradition of counting the number of strips characters appear in. Mark passed away from heart failure in 2013, and Wrecan was a walk-on character created as tribute to him. A nod to his character appearance counting threads can be found in Comic #1025, Mark of Distinction, where he mentions liking counting things. In addition, the comic page itself pays tribute to him in its title.Explanation of Appearance (GitP website, News Section, May 8th 2015 entry) References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters